


「学科拟人」存档 物理小姐自家发电

by Enolr1k



Category: Original Work, 学科拟人
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Watersports
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolr1k/pseuds/Enolr1k
Summary: 是周晏山太太附加的一个小短篇【R-18预警物理♀自家发电play
Kudos: 3





	「学科拟人」存档 物理小姐自家发电

Michaela看着压在自己身上的Perseus，觉得有些恍惚。往常那个被她压在身下的人如今居然翻身为主了，让Michaela无法挣脱。Perseus咬牙挺身，插在她体内的性器一下顶上了花径里一处略微凸起粗糙的软肉，狠狠的碾压着那里。Michaela叫了一声，直接被顶到了高潮，在床上喷了大股的汁水出来。她一惊 ，迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。然而她身子却食不知味，下面的小穴湿答答的，内裤早就被侵湿，而且一想到梦的内容是被Perseus压在身下还是令她觉得羞耻。

脱下了内裤，下身饥渴难耐的Michaela在床上辗转反侧着，白细的双腿间夹着枕头让她忍不住开始摩擦。由于弟弟Charles决定禁止她毫无节制地纵欲，Michaela大概已经一周没有尝到Perseus他们的味道了。终于她还是被欲望的煎熬压倒，爬起来去找本来是为了调教Perseus而买的东西。

找到上次买的电动肉棒，Michaela以饥渴的肉缝对准布满软刺的巨大淫具。深怕自己会忍不住喊出声音的Michaela，还把及膝睡裙的下摆咬在嘴上，展露出白嫩光滑的下腹。她报复般地狠狠坐下，让又粗又长的巨棒一下子尽根插入自己的身体。  
在重重的闷哼之中，Michaela不小心压上了启动了淫具加速的开关，让深入膣穴的尖刺巨棒开始疯狂摇动，在Michaela无防备的体内肆虐。狂乱的高潮让Michaela的手脚猛然抽紧，她紧紧抱着软绵绵的被子，浑身抽搐不已。她承受极限的苛烈刺激，想要放声尖叫，但想到了隔壁的弟弟只能努力吞回，发出一些稀碎的呻吟声。

下身有很强的尿意，在刚刚强烈的刺激下差点决堤。因为强烈的尿意带来的巨大快感，Michaela不但眉头紧皱，连眼睛也紧闭起来，一副忍耐到极限的模样。在电动肉棒的强力抽插，再加晚上一人自慰害怕被发现的快感之下，Michaela的内壁剧烈地收缩着，汁水已经快要满溢出来了。电动巨棒在阴道内扭动的刺激当然巨大，但是更让她难受的，是那被巨棒刺激着的充盈的膀胱。  
这个性玩具设计的是自带电击功能，带来绝顶快感的电击成为压垮Michaela的最后一道刺激。抱着被子开始剧烈的颤抖的她迎来了灭顶的高潮，喷射出透明和黄色的液体。提前铺好的护垫也没能承受这么大的水量，液体直接渗到了床单上。Michaela缓缓把体内巨大的电动棒抽了出来，带出不少粘液。  
高潮过后的她就赤裸着下身带着这浑身的淫液昏睡过去。清晨的Michaela感受到了穴口的红肿，惊讶于昨晚自己居然玩得这么激烈。

Michaela把被两种液体弄得湿透的床单拿到了卫生间去洗，恰好遇上从房间出来刚起来没多久的弟弟。Charles看起来休息的并不好，白净的脸上挂有深深的黑眼圈。对方有些的呆滞目光在看见Michaela手里床单变得清明起来。  
Michaela因为心虚脸有些红，通过大声说话来掩饰自己“看什么看？没见过尿床啊？”因为心虚自然也错过了Charles的不正常。  
Charles努力挂上一个不尴尬的笑容不知道怎么面对这个哼哼唧唧一晚上，害得自己没睡着的人，她真以为他什么都听不见？

**Author's Note:**

> 物理♀：我的一世英名？？？


End file.
